First Love
by OCAT24
Summary: Two gay women Lauren James and Olivia Smith have sex for the first time, but Olivia hesitates.


Olaurena Lauren James And Olivia Smith Fic. "Okay, so, what do you think?" The curtain to A lavender closet flew open and there Olivia Smith was, wearing a skin-tight bra and panties(*see pics marked FC*). Lauren James sat on the bed, staring at Olivia modeling the presents she gave to Olivia. Both girls were gay and 21 but Olivia was a little taller. " .Now." Lauren patted a spot on her bed. Overall of both of them, Lauren was the one who always gave the surprise, so Olivia knew she was in for a treat. Olivia rushed over and hopped on her, knocking Lauren down and pinning Lauren to the bed. Lauren giggled."Amateur." Lauren picked up Olivia like tango dancers do and presses a quick but firm kiss on her lips. Olivia blushed as the reminder of what they would do tonight came to her mind. The two were going to have sex for the first time. It took a lot of convincing from Lauren, but Olivia finally agreed. Lauren looked into Olivia's dark brown eyes and felt something happening between her legs and looked away. Olivia laughed and said "is there a triangle in your pants Lauren?" And cackled. Lauren smirked. "What? You have one too." Olivia started to say "no i do-" then Lauren held up one of her mirrors and Olivia blushed when she saw she had a "triangle" in her pants, too. Olivia was beginning to think they weren't ready. "Eh. Forget it if we have boners. Its only natural!"Lauren said. "Um, uh, yeah. Natural." Olivia stammered. She was sure she would bail out on the sex with Lauren, but she couldn't now because Lauren was saying "alright. Lets do this! Im so excited to love your body, Olivia!" Lauren squealed. "Aren't you?" Olivia wanted to say no, but Lauren had tilted her head to the side ever so slightly that it turned Olivia on enough to say "you know it, babe." Lauren smirked again then grabbed the straps of Olivia's bra and pulled her in for a kiss. Olivia couldn't help but hesitate. Lauren ordered Olivia to lay down on her belly. Lauren leaned over Olivia and bounced up and down lightly. Olivia's cheeks flushed with red, but she didn't hesitate this time. Then Lauren started going faster and harder and Olivia bit her lip and groaned "faster...Faster...FASTER! OH YESSS!" And then Lauren beamed and did as Olivia said. Olivia stopped and thought "i shouldn't be doing this. LAUREN shouldn't be doing this! She's abusing my body!" She stopped Lauren by sliding out from under her and hitting the floor. Lauren leaned over the bed and smiled as she said "is something wrong, my love?" Olivia just looked at the floor in anger. Lauren thought she was Not being sexy enough so she reluctantly pulled her bra down so half of her breasts were showing. Olivia looked up at Lauren and even tough Lauren was attractive, Olivia sharply stood up. "I don't want to do this any more." "But i go on my business trip tomorrow! I know its not that important but i want to be with you!" Lauren protested. "No, Lauren. Bye." Olivia walked out of the room and into hers. Olivia was gone for fifteen minutes and missed Lauren already, but she didn't want to go back. "I know!A Lauren shrine!" Olivia gathered all of her Lauren things. A napkin with Lauren's number on it from the first time they met, a plastic rose from their first date, a lock of Lauren's hair, a nude picture of Lauren, and other things. A half an hour later, Olivia was done and missed Lauren even more. She decided to go apologize to Lauren. She opened the door to Lauren's bedroom a crack and saw her daydreaming hugging a heart shaped pillow to her chest. Olivia opened the door all the way and Lauren looked up. "Hey. Sorry for earlier. I don't know what got into me. Will you forgive me? I miss you so much, Lauren." Olivia apologized. Lauren smirked aGAIN. "I might be willing to forgive you if i can do something for you." Olivia caught on and said "I'm all yours. Lets get a snack first, though. Im starving!" The girls both had successful jobs, so when they moved in together they built a huge house and both girls had small kitchen counters in each room. After the girls had some leftover pasta, Lauren encouraged Olivia to get on the bed and Olivia ran and flopped on the queen sized mattress. "Like i said, I'm all yours." I WILL NOT MAKE PART TWO UNLESS I GET TEN COMMENTS FROM TEN DIFFERENT PEOPLE! SO COMMENT! 


End file.
